Today, viewing or listening to advertisements on television, radio, or on a computer (perhaps as part of media being streamed from a web-based media provider) is typically a one-way affair. Interaction between a person and a video or audio advertisement usually consists of the person reading, viewing or listening to the advertisement, and nothing more. Often, the primary purpose of video and audio advertisements is to simply make people aware of an offer or promotion. Interaction with an offer or promotion in the form of a print coupon typically involves a person physically clipping and storing coupons for redemption later.